


The Lady in the past

by Sinner_bro



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_bro/pseuds/Sinner_bro
Summary: Another of my short narrative works for my english class, enjoy!!
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Kudos: 9





	The Lady in the past

Peter woke up alone in a bed that was too big for him. For a moment he tried to believe that his dream was real, that the bed was warmed with another person’s heat, that the sound of a beating heart was under his head, but the bed was cold under his touch. It always was. He dragged his feet out of bed and poured himself a cup of coffee. He made his way to the couch, where he felt brave enough to wonder if he deserved everything that happened to him. He knew he was not exactly a good person, he was a criminal. But what about the good he had done, was it not worth anything? He did what he had to get through life in such economy, and he was good at it. Did he actually deserved to be unhappy? He had just found someone that made him feel alive again. But the lady had left him with an unkept promise. He casted the feeling away and prepared for the next job.

The job was pretty simple. Go to the dangerous side of town, and follow any man with a heart tattoo, that would lead him straight to the gang’s keep. Find the leader and get rid of him. Simple. He was going to be well paid for this, but his employer was the opposite’s gang leader. He had to be certain he is following the right guy. He arrived and waited for half an hour until the guy he was looking for, finally showed up. Very quietly he followed him all the way to this old house, and he could barely hear what they were saying. He got closer and looked through a window, and exactly as they said, the leader was there, alone with three other guys. This could not be more perfect. 

Peter made sure to check twice that the silencer was adjusted correctly, he did not need any cops in there. He barged in the room. The element of surprise was really useful, he pushed a guy on top of the other and they fell down, he shot the other in the leg and pointed his gun directly to the leader’s head. He had done this countless of times before, the hesitation in his instincts was a surprise. He knew his lady would be angry at him, but the job had to be completed. He finished what he started. He was distracted by his thoughts, when suddenly a sharp pain came from his abdomen, he turned around and saw that one of the other men was not unconscious at all, in fact, he had a knife. His vision started to get blurry, he pressed his wound and punched the guy until he fell unconscious to the floor.

He managed to walk away from the house, but passed out before he could get too far. The pain was horrible. His breathing was heavy and he could not lift his body at all. Then he heard the voice. Peter thought that this was definitely his final resting place. He had not heard this voice in a while, it was like a melody to his heart. Suddenly he woke up in an unknown room. He tried to sit down, but the dizziness was still with him, he could not. A man entered the room and told him not to try anything physical yet. He claimed to be a doctor, but Peter had his doubts, this was not a hospital. Which meant that whoever brought him in there, knew he did not want to be identified. Only one person could have known that.

A few weeks passed and he could move, he would still need to recover, but he was ready to go. He tried to pay but the doctor refused, explaining that “the private investigator” who brought him in had already paid. He left the money on the table anyways, and made his way down the street. He had not hallucinated the voice. Him, his lady had saved him. That meant that maybe, just maybe, they would see each other again. And sort things out, Peter can finally have some peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my short narrative works for my english class, enjoy!!


End file.
